A wireless communication system can be utilized to provide wireless access to various communication services (e.g., voice, video, data, messaging, content broadcast, etc.) for users of the system. Wireless communication systems can operate according to a variety of network specifications and/or standards, such as Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA). These specifications and/or standards use different modulation techniques, such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Multi-Carrier CDMA (MC-CDMA), Single-Carrier CDMA (SC-CDMA), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), Single-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA), and so on.
In various wireless network deployments, such as third generation (3G) cellular networks or the like, the release of radio resources can be controlled by inactivity timers. However, the timeout value itself, also known as the tail time, can have a significantly long duration (e.g., up to 15 seconds) due to the necessity of trading off resource utilization efficiency for low management overhead and good stability. This, in turn, can result in wastage of a considerable amount of radio resources and battery energy associated with respective user handsets. Accordingly, it would be desirable to implement techniques for effectively mitigating such tail effects and/or other similar barriers to efficient device performance in a wireless communication system.